Comfort
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Tumblr fic prompt. Blaine wonders how Kurt can possibly love him. Kurt seeks to remedy that.


**Title:** Comfort  
><strong>Author:<strong> an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 1,812  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Tumblr fic prompt. Blaine wonders how Kurt can possibly love him. Kurt seeks to remedy that.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers: **None.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe.

* * *

><p>"Why do you love me?"<p>

"Why do I…_what_?" Kurt said, glancing up from his Calculus textbook.

Blaine nervously bit the end of his pencil, hunched over at the end of Kurt's bed. "You heard me. I know you heard me."

Kurt put his pen down to mark the place in his textbook, shut it and dropped it over the side of his bed where it landed with a thud. "Where's this coming from?"

Blaine's shoulders rose and dropped just the slightest bit but he continued to stare at the English homework in front of him. Kurt sighed, picking up Blaine's copy of Wuthering Heights and his exercise book and letting them fall to the floor as well.

"What was that for?" Blaine frowned, sucking in his bottom lip between his teeth as Kurt pried the pencil from his fingers.

"That," Kurt said as he put the pencil on his bedside table, "was to get rid of all the distractions in your environment. Come here." He beckoned gently but Blaine didn't budge. "_Blaine_."

Gnawing on his lip, Blaine crawled up the bed towards Kurt, pausing a few inches from Kurt's knees and sitting again. Kurt climbed over the bed until he was behind Blaine and pushed him softly until Blaine was laying on his back, head propped up on the pillows.

"How do I love thee?" Kurt murmured as he straddled Blaine's stomach. "Let me count the ways."

"You are not going to quote corny Victorian sonnets at me, are you?" Blaine said with a tiny smile.

"Shh," Kurt replied, pressing his index finger against Blaine's lips. "You want to know why and how I love you, then that means you'll be quiet until I'm done. Okay?"

Blaine's eyes flickered over Kurt's face before he nodded nervously.

"Okay, so…" Kurt carded his fingers roughly through Blaine's hair, freeing a few strands from the hard gel bond. "First, your hair. I love your hair, although I wish you used less gel because it's so much more natural when you let the soft curls be free and fluffy." He curled some of the loose tendrils around his fingers. "When it's not gelled down, your hair is as unique as you. It makes you look younger and more innocent and happy. I don't know why," he shrugged when he saw Blaine's raised eyebrow. "You just do. It's like the gel is not just holding your hair together but your spirit too."

He trailed his fingers down and brushed his thumb over the curve of Blaine's ear. "You have such small ears, but they have that little elfin point at the top and it's so cute. Yes, I _did _just say cute," Kurt laughed at Blaine's pout. "And you have attached earlobes which means that earrings just won't look right on you, so I'm sorry but you'll have to save the pirate look for another time." His fingers moved to tracing over Blaine's face, a touch so light it was barely there. "Your eyebrows are as equally ridiculous as your crazy hair, but they're so expressive and I love when they're all high and pointy because you're grinning so happily."

His thumb curved around the socket of Blaine's eyes and over his cheekbone. "You have such wonderful bone structure in your face," Kurt commented quietly. "Nothing's too sharp or soft. I mean, I know your body is fantastic in general, but your face is just so beautiful." The thumb dragged over Blaine's bottom lip. "Your lips are always so soft, which isn't fair because you're always biting the skin off them." Blaine's lips quirked and his cheeks turned faintly pink as Kurt leaned down to kiss him gently. "I'm going to come back to your eyes, because I could write essays on them."

He stroked down the column of Blaine's throat, pressing little kisses to the pulse-point in Blaine's neck and the hollow of his throat. "If it was winter time and we were in New York where people are more accepting, I would leave all sorts of little marks on this, just so I could mar the perfection that it is." He bared his teeth and scraped at the junction of Blaine's neck and collarbone, enjoying the shudder that rolled through Blaine's body. "I enjoy the way your Adam's apple bobs when you swallow and sing and it's so terribly distracting." He licked at it and giggled when Blaine swallowed.

"Tease," Blaine said, voice low and husky.

Kurt kissed over his neck and shrugged. "Shall I continue?"

Blaine nodded wordlessly, hands encircling Kurt's hips.

Kurt smiled and swirled his hands over the tee covering Blaine's chest. "You are so incredibly built," he said finally, fingers brushing over Blaine's nipples and then his arms. "You hold me and I feel safe. You hold me and I feel okay." He reached for Blaine's hands on his hips and linked the fingers together. "I remember the first time you grasped my hand. I didn't get that thrill of electricity or that moment of fireworks. I just…I got the warmth and the care." He examined the long fingers and perfectly manicured nails. "I got the desperation and knew I never wanted to let go because someone had reached out to me and I needed you more than I'd realised."

Blaine pulled his hand away to wipe the tears that had slipped from his eyes and Kurt kissed his cheek.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered.

"No!" Blaine said quickly. "No, no. I just…I love you."

Kurt hummed and pressed his fingers against Blaine's stomach lightly. "I know I said I could write essays about your eyes, but I think they'd be alarmingly repetitive." He gazed into the shining eyes that he loved so much. "I can't decide on what colour they are but they pierce my life and soul. If I say your eyebrows are expressive, it's nothing compared to your eyes. They hold so much emotion. I can tell when you're being honest and truthful, or when you're afraid, or when you're so overcome you start crying." His teasing grin made Blaine smile weakly in return.

"But I don't just love you because of your appearance, because that would be terribly shallow. So why do I love you?" Kurt mused as his fingers touched Blaine's face. "I love you because you're so perfect I don't think you're real. I love you because you make me feel alive and whole." He caught the tear that leaked from Blaine's eye. "I love you because you saved me, you continue to save me, with your courage and bravery, your strength and humility, your grace and your enthusiasm. You make me laugh when I don't want to smile. You soothe my heart when I'm hurting. You take away my fear and replace it with love."

He adjusted his legs so he could hover above Blaine, propping his head up on his left hand and moving his fingers over Blaine's body with his right.

"I can't believe that you're mine sometimes. I can't believe that someone who is so polite and so kind sees something in _me_," Kurt mumbled, eyes lowered as Blaine watched him. "I can't believe that someone like you shares my hopes and dreams, that you desire me and _want _me."

"You're perfect, Kurt," Blaine whispered, capturing Kurt's hand in his. "You're amazing and spectacular and talented an-"

"I thought this was about why I loved you?" Kurt interrupted with a wry smile.

"I can't lay here and listen to you demean yourself while you promote me," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"I'm not dem-"

"You are," Blaine cut him off. "And at some other point, I'll list everything I love about you." Blaine cradled Kurt's cheek and tugged him closer.

"Do you believe me?" Kurt said, nervously laying above Blaine.

Blaine's fingers slid into Kurt's hair, coiling at the nape of his neck. "You've helped," he admitted.

"I've _helped_?" Kurt squeaked with a frown. "_Helped_? Pssh." He crawled onto Blaine's body and kissed him, hard. Blaine whimpered and his hand tightened in Kurt's hair as he felt Kurt's tongue lick into his mouth. When Kurt finally pulled back to breathe, Blaine was suddenly hyper-aware of the stirrings in his groin. Apparently so was Kurt, if the little rock of his hips was anything to go by.

"_Kurt_," Blaine groaned, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Can you feel me?" Kurt whispered, shy and flushed. "Can you feel that I'm half-hard for you too? Just because of a kiss. Just because of you being _you_. I love you, Blaine Anderson. I love you so much and I…" He glanced away, neck turning red.

"You what?" Blaine questioned, scratching his fingers at the back of Kurt's hair.

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing."

"_Kurt_," Blaine whined. "Tell me."

Kurt pressed his lips together, then spoke in a rush. "I want to spend forever with you."

"You…" Blaine blinked, eyes wide. "That wasn't a proposal or something, was it? Because we've only been together a year and I don't finish school for another fifteen months."

Kurt snorted. "No, that wasn't a proposal, Blaine. That was…that was admitting to you how much you mean to me." He turned his eyes back to Blaine's, hope and love and maybe a smidgen of fear. "You're my whole world, Blaine. My _whole _world. I love you and I will _always _love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, knowing that you're mine."

Blaine wasn't sure he was breathing as he gazed back at Kurt. They're talked about Kurt going to New York in the fall and what it would mean for them but…but they'd never really broached this level of commitment before. Nothing so far into the future.

"You really want that?" Goddamn, he was so incredibly insecure.

Kurt didn't answer, just sealed their mouths together, trying to prove to Blaine with a kiss of love and passion and desire and hope that yes, he really wanted that.

"I love you," Blaine whispered when Kurt finally pulled back, thumb stroking over Kurt's cheek.

"And I love you," Kurt replied. "Always. You are _perfect _to me. Totally perfect, remember? We sang it to each other." And Blaine did remember. He remembered dancing with Kurt and smiling and laughter and pure _joy_. "And I want you now, tomorrow, forever. Always."

Blaine could feel the tears of happiness burning behind his eyes as Kurt wrapped his arms awkwardly around Blaine's neck, nuzzling his face against Blaine's chest. Blaine stroked his fingers up and down the back of Kurt's neck and reveled in the closeness. Kurt took his breath away, all the time, with his words and his actions. He was so stupidly, sickly smitten and yet, he didn't even care anymore. He had Kurt, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
